


Here We Are

by lionwolves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: Rhodey and Tony’s first date is a double date with Sam and Steve.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Here We Are

Steve watches as Tony taps his fingers nervously against their shared table as they sit in chemistry lab. 

“Tony,” Steve says for the first time but Tony doesn’t seem to take notice. “Tony.”

Tony’s head snaps up and he looks at him. “What?”

“Calm down,” Steve tells him. “It’s gonna be fine. He’s gonna say yes. Don’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say, Rogers. You‘re already dating someone and you didn’t even have to ask him out.” 

Steve shakes his head. “Come on. Rhodey likes you. It’s obvious. I bet the only reason he hasn’t asked you out is that he’s just as nervous as you.” 

Tony glares at him like he doesn’t quite believe him and then turns back to their lab experiment.

***

Once chemistry lab ends, Tony and Steve head to the dining hall where they normally run into Sam and Rhodey after their own class, but they are nowhere to be found this time. 

Steve sighs, expecting that this change in plans might arise more anxiety in Tony, as he looks over at him.

“I’m sure they just got held up or something,” Steve says to assure him.

Tony doesn’t reply as he looks around the dining hall, even as Natasha and Pepper sit down in front of them at the table.

Steve greets them both, but Tony is turned around completely in his seat searching the large hall for the one person he is actually looking for.

“Hello to you too, Tony,” Pepper says jokingly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Natasha asks Pepper quietly.

“Rhodey,” Pepper mouths.

Natasha nods. “I saw him today in class.” 

That makes Tony turn around. “Which class?”

Pepper shakes her head. “Oh, now he wants to talk.”

Tony huffs in frustration. “Hi, Pep. Hi, Nat. Which class?” 

“The class I just had,” Natasha answers. 

“I told you they probably just got held up,” Steve tells him. “I can just text Sam and ask—“

“No!” Tony interrupts. “He’ll wonder why and then it’ll be weird. It’s supposed to be authentic. We happen to bump into them as usual.”

“What the hell is this? A meet cute?” Natasha asks.

Pepper snickers.

Another ten minutes pass before Sam and Rhodey walk up to their table holding trays of food, and it does the opposite of settling Tony’s nerves.

“Mind if we join y’all?” Sam asks.

“We don’t mind at all,” Steve responds cooly.

Taking the seat next to him, Sam leans in to kiss Steve quickly. 

Tony tries not to make it obvious by staring at Rhodey as he sits in the chair adjacent to him. 

As he sips his soda, Tony attempts to work up enough courage to ask him out.

“Hey, Tony,” Rhodey begins, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah?”

Rhodey looks into his eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday.” 

“I—“ Tony feels his mouth go completely dry. “Yes!”

Rhodey smiles. “Cool. We could try out that new glow-in-the-dark mini golf place, if you want.”

“I’d like that,” Tony replies. 

“Hey, that’s where we’re going on Friday. Why don’t we make it a double date thing?” Sam asks. “If that’s cool with you guys.”

Tony and Rhodey share a glance before they nod.

“Pepper and Nat, you too?” Steve asks.

“We’d love to, but we already have other plans,” Pepper answers. “But you boys have fun.”

***

On Friday evening, Steve sits patiently in the living room of their dorm waiting for Tony to finish getting ready, or rather applying too much hair gel, so that they can leave for their double date.

Finally, Tony emerges from the bathroom fully dressed and ready. “How do I look?”

“You look great, Tony. You should after how long it took you,” Steve says. 

Tony clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

***

Tony and Steve arrive at the mini golf place to find Rhodey and Sam waiting for them in the lobby.

“Bout time you two showed up!” Sam exclaims jokingly.

“Blame Tony taking forever to get ready,” Steve explains as he puts his arm around Sam.

Rhodey takes a look at Tony. “For what? You’re handsome enough as it is.”

Tony blushes bright red. “Stop it. You’re the handsome one.”

Steve clears his throat.

“Shall we?” Sam asks the three of them.

Once they pay for entrance, one of the workers gives them a choice of various, fun glow-in-the-dark items to wear. 

Steve chooses a yellow hat and Sam decides to match with him. 

Unsurprisingly, Tony chooses sunglasses, bracelets and a necklace that he decides to place around Rhodey’s neck.

Rhodey shakes his head but can’t help but smile at him.

***

Sam takes the first shot and Steve goes after him. Tony’s turn comes a bit too soon for his liking. 

Trying to impress Rhodey, Tony absolutely butchers his very first shot on the mini golf course. 

Steve snickers and Tony sends him a disdainful glare.

“It’s the pressure of you guys watching me. I can’t perform under these conditions,” Tony offers as an excuse.

Rhodey moves closer to him. “Look, it’s your form. First off, bend your knees slightly.”

Tony gets back into his golf stance, bending his knees as Rhodey instructed before he feels Rhodey step up behind him and grip his hips. He gently adjusts the angle of Tony’s back, making him lean forward a bit more. 

“There you go,” Rhodey says near Tony’s ear.

“I- thanks,” Tony sputters as he tries to refocus on golf and not on Rhodey’s hands and the sound of his voice. 

Somehow, Tony manages a hole-in-one with that shot.

“Good job!” Rhodey exclaims proudly.

Tony shrugs. “Hey, I had a good teacher.”

“Yeah, you did,” Rhodey replies.

Rhodey uses the moment of celebration to lean in and kiss Tony on the lips. 

“We did real good as matchmakers,” Sam comments to Steve. 

“Wait, you were matchmaking too?” Tony asks Sam.

“Yeah. Jim was nervous, but I told him go on and ask you out,” Sam explains.

“So was I,” Tony says, mostly to Rhodey.

“Yet here we are,” Rhodey replies.

“Here we are,” Tony repeats with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t published a fic so whoo!! I started writing this months ago and I just finished it, so I’m not sure if this means I’m back to writing and publishing but baby steps. I hope y’all enjoy! I love these pairings very much.


End file.
